


Fallen from Pride

by shayla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deceit, F/F, F/M, Fell into Thedas AU, Languages, Love Triangles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Girl in Thedas, Quest to get Home, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but no very extreme, everything, most likely, smut?, so much betrayal, there is so much in this honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayla/pseuds/shayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since before she was even an adult, Danielle (Dani) Arabella Evens has been running-- or more like wandering, from her past. In any case, she has been avoiding it like the plague. However, when she awakes in shackles with a Mark on her hand and is accused as the only suspect in the mass murder of hundreds, she may have stumbled into something she cannot so easily avoid. Especially when this world is not her own and no ones knows how she got there. No matter where Dani goes, her feet will always find dragons, elves, dwarves, mages, ancient Tevinter Magisters who want to kill her, and so much more. Where can she go in all this chaos?</p><p>Coincidentally, with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadly Revelations

_Pain_

_Pleading screams_

_Confusion_

_Ripping of reality_

_Fear_

_A_ _blinding_ _flash of green_

She awoke with a start. The sudden gasp of air burned her lungs. Dani sputtered and expelled the thin layer of ash and dirt that covered her lungs and mouth. Her head felt as if it was ready to slip at its seemed, and the ache in her body was more pronounced with each movement. Seeing past her eyelids did her no favors. Where ever she was, it was dark.   
  
_What the...Where the hell am I? This isn't my camp..._   
  
Ever so slowly, she lifted her head from the cold hard floor. Easier said than done. Dani huffed in frustration, immediately regretting the action as she tried to weakly grasp her ribs-- only to be stopped of any movement by a large pair of iron cast shackles gripping her arms like a vice.   
  
“What the-- What the fuck is this?! Am I locked up?!” she rasped in panic.   
  
She shook her arms once more but the metal bindings didn't even so much as shake. Dani desperately tried to pull her arms free from the metal bindings, but the pain and fatigue very quickly ceased her movements. However, at her previous movement to free herself she noticed the slight scraping of metal from multiple directions all around her. In the dim light she could hardly make out their forms, but was certain that a small ring of people was surrounding her. In their hand were blades out stretched towards her, as if to keep her at bay. Fear began to overtake her whole being.

"H-Hello? Please, where am I? I think I've been hurt."

But her please went ignored and no one moved to help her.

"Please, help me! What's happened, why are you doing this?!"

When she was met with silence once again she gave up on begging for their help. Dani forced herself to take shaky but deep breaths to calm herself down.

_God damn it, what happened to me? Why do I feel like I was dragged through the dirt for a mile? And who are these people?!_

She moved parts of her she could, finding that one of her legs was also injured, but at least not chained up. There was a distinct sharp stinging coming from her cheek and eyebrow. The room, from what she could make out, was large and cold, with no windows and the outline of a door a few meters away. Her boots scraped against what felt like stone, but other than that, not much else could have been learned.

  
_Okay, so what I know is that I'm somewhere--don’t really know where right now--but with other people holding swords of all things at me, I’m hurt, locked up, and fuck it's so cold._

Dani's mind began fill with thoughts of the worst, and the fear that consumed her became too overwhelming. Her eyes began to brim with tears that left streaks on her dirt smudged face.

Suddenly, all thought ceased in that moment and was engulfed by the fiercest explosion of pain Dani had ever felt come from her left hand. She screeched and her eyes began to overflow. Through the tears, a blurred image of her hand could be made out against the darkness of the room. A crystalline green light protruded from the center of her palm and pulsed as it grew and slowly traveled up her wrist. The foreign object glowed and cast the room in an ominous emerald light. In the dim luminescence she could see her possible captors flinch at disturbance within her hand. Their faces slightly etched with fear and anxiety.  
  


_W-wha-? What is this thing, and what is this place? A dungeon?! And these people, they all look like they're from the Renaissance. What the hell is going on?!_

The sound of doors being opened boomed into the room and blinded her with light and two figures quickly entered, closing the doors behind them. As torches were lit the room became clearer and so did the two who stepped in only a moment ago. The flickering light confirmed her suspicions of being in a dungeon. From what Dani could tell, the two who entered were both women. One, slender and clinging to the shadows, her eyes holding a mysteriousness to them, and narrowed to a cunning point. The other, was tall and somewhat broad and fierce looking. Her hair was sheared short and her face seemed to hold a constant hardness to it.

Dani was propped up by the woman in the hood, and she desperately tried not to yell as her body was jerked to and fro, pulling more aches and pains from her already suffering body. She sat, attempting to not whimper through the pain. Now that there was more light and she was upright, Dani could clearly see both women. They did not look like what she might have expected. It was like someone from Medieval a  painting had stepped out of the canvas and now stood before her. The short haired woman wore what looked like a heavy armor fashioned with leathers, mails, and thick cloths. The other wore sturdy, form fitting leathers, and a chain mail-like dress that stopped at her knees, and a lavender hood that draped across her shoulders and chest. Both the women's armors looked worn with age and use.  

In one quick moment, a blade was produced from the broad woman's side, long and cold, precariously nipping at Dani’s neck. At that second, all thought stopped.

“Give me one reason why we shouldn’t kill you now,” threatened the short haired woman. Words seem to escape her as she still tried to process that an actual sword was being held to her throat. She gulped, hopefully silently, and tried to form words that wouldn't get her killed.

"Wh-what do you mean? Please, where a-am I?” Dani nearly sobbed

The warrior woman's eyes narrowed and she jerked Dani, digging the sword deeper into her skin.

“Answer me! Tell us what you know of the Conclave!” the woman threatened.

Dani screamed and trembled, weakly holding her shackled arms up in a shielding manner.

“I don’t know anything! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please, just let me go, I haven’t done anything to you!” Dani pleaded, leaving more wet trails through the dirt on her cheeks.

The woman growled with frustration, and the rage upon her face deepened. She sheathed her blade and made for Dani.

“Then explain this,” the woman hissed. She jerked Dani’s shackled arms into view to show the pulsing green mark on her dirtied hand, then all but through them back at her.

Dani moved her palm and could feel the substance within her, moving and growing. The more she focused on it the more she could sense it humming. Humming with something she could only explain as power. Dani stared worriedly at her palm.

“I...I don’t know. What is it? An infection or something? W-What did you do to me?!”

The pit in her stomach worsened at the troubling substance in her palm, but the warrior woman looked as if she didn’t believe a word stammering out of her mouth. The short haired woman began to unsheathe her sword and Dani’s heart froze.

“P-Please! Please, I swear to you! I swear I don’t know anything about what you’re talking about! I don’t know how this thing got on my hand, I don’t know what a Conclave or whatever you called it is-- I don’t know anything. All I know is that I was at camp and then--” she suddenly cut off and her eyes grew wide with realization.

The warrior woman raised an eyebrow, “And then?”

Dani stared at the floor in shock, her breaths shallow. Slowly, she raised her head to look up at the woman and softly stammered, “And then...nothing. I-I can’t remember anything. It’s l-like, one second I was there, and the next, I’m waking up in this damned place. Fuck, what happened?!”

“You’re lying!” the woman yelled and seized Dani by the shoulders, but just as suddenly as he was grabbed she was released. Dani looked over her shoulder to see the woman in a lavender hood, holding the other woman back.

“We need her Cassandra,” she spoke firmly.

The woman-- _Cassandra_  -- backed away from both the hooded woman and Dani.

Dani looked down at her hand and then her surroundings. All of it was just too much. Too confusing. In all her life he would never have expected to be in a situation like this one. Hell, she didn't even know what kind of situation this was, only that with the hostility of these people, the strange object on her hand, and the pain through out her body did she see this being as serious. She shook her head and look to the hooded woman.

"I don't understand..."

"Do you remember what happened? How this began," the hooded women inquired.

Dani sighed and shook her head once more,

"I've already told you everything that I know. I was camped out-- or at least nearby the Mendenhall ice caves. This I know for certain. And then... I think I heard something? Like voices. I heard voices near by, and I think I went to see what was going on. And then next thing I know, I'm waking up here hurt and with this thing on my hand. I swear to you that's all I know."

"And what of this place you were camped at? Where is that?"

"It's in Alaska. It's a large area that people come to every year because it's home to one of the largest glaciers in America, and a vast string of caves made of ice."

At this the hooded woman made a troubling face. She turned to look at Cassandra only to find that she too shared the same expression. Quickly the two moved to the opposite side of the chamber and began speak in very hushed tones. Dani watched them as they conversed, a pit of worry began to expand as she watched the confusion she felt since waking began to spread across their faces. After a moment, the two stood before her once more.

"Tell us...Where exactly are you from?"

Dani could clearly sense that something was puzzling the two women, but answered,

"Ah, well I mean I'm from America but that's kinda obvious. I was born in Colorado, but I have been traveling and staying all over the states for a while now. Uh... So does this mean that you guys didn't kidnap me or something? If that's the case, then how the hell did I get here?"

Her interrogators looked...disturbed. Cassandra looked to the hooded woman, but she only shook her head.

Dani was thoroughly done with whatever it was that was going on. Her whole body seemed to be in pain, her wrists were rubbed raw, and all she wanted to do was leave and have this green foreign shit in her hand looked at in a hospital. Suddenly, she was yanked into a standing position by the seems of her jacket,

"Ow! Fuck-- hold on, what are you--,"

"It appears," Cassandra cut her off, "we both do not seem to know how the situation stands. And I fear, that there may be more going on here than just our previous suspicions." As she spoke, she dragged Dani along with her towards the door.

"You claim to not know what it is that has happened, and Leliana," she flicked her head towards the woman in lavender robes, "and I believe the best way for you to understand, is to show you. However...” They stood before the great door. Dani desperately wanted nothing more than to break through the wood and leave the damned place, but something deep within her spoke that she did not want to see what was on the other side.

"I do not believe it will be very familiar to you."

Cassandra unlocked the large clasp that held the doors shut. Slowly, she began to open them, and Dani was very quickly met with the biting of a cold wind and bright light that pounded her head and eyes. As she blinked through the brightness and stared at the surroundings before her, her stomach fell. She could barely process it all. As Dani looked about the surroundings, her knees turned to lead and fell to the floor, digging into mud and ice.

 

_What...is this?_

 

Snow and ash blanketed almost everything in thin sheets. It danced with the wind and through stables and hay rooftops. It melted in the blazing fires of the forges, where many men and women desperately hammered away at glowing steel and iron. Horses were scattered about, most pulling carts of injured men and women. Their limbs lying stiffly off the beds of the carts. All around Dani stood tents, all filled to the brim with with moans of agony and pain. Men and women rushed in and out of these tents every second, carrying baskets of herbs, droughts, and linen. Their faces tired and robes dusted with blood.

That was another thing-- their clothing. Those who were able to stand and contribute to something, wore armors of all assortments like Cassandra. Many wore thick leather chest plates and bracers with heavily, woven, woolen fabrics. Some wore bulky mails and iron shoulder guards, most which were littered with dents and nicks, their luster nothing more than a monotone dull. Others wore red and white gowns with peculiar head pieces. They reminded Dani somewhat of nuns with their lack of skin anywhere and how uniform they appeared to be.

All these things added to the confusion that brimmed within Dani’s head. But what really spilled it all over the edge, and started getting her to believe “she wasn’t in Kansas anymore” was the sky. It was by far the most familiar thing her eyes had landed on, and yet was still so foreign to her.

There, staring back at her between dark clouds of smoke and ash, was a swirling green vortex sitting in the sky and tailing it’s way down to the earth bellow. It was as if a piece of reality-- if this could be called reality-- had been torn asunder and the glowing emerald mass was what lay behind it.

Her lungs burned and forcefully opened for air. Dani hung her head, desperately trying to ignore all that was around her, willing to wake up, to make it all disappear. She focused on her hands, watching as they shook like leaves in the wind. However, those had been tainted by the nightmare she had been thrust into, as well. The emerald crystalline mark pulsed and glowed, and she could not help but notice it danced to the same rhythm as the green mass in the sky.

Leliana strode away from the two and disappeared in the crowed. Cassandra sighed and stepped away from Dani, eyes intently staring at the area where the most smoke grew from. Where the Temple once stood.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive Rift into the world of demons that grows with each hour. It’s not the only such Rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Temple,” she turned to Dani, “We asked you where it was you came from, you answered, and wherever that was, it’s is certainly not here,” she said and motioned to Dani's clothes. Though they were covered in dust and crusted with blood, the materials and style were noticeably different. A harsh contrast to all that surrounded her.

Dani’s lips trembled, “Then where am I?”

“Western Ferelden. On the outskirts of Haven, a small village within the Frostback Mountains.”

“Right...” she sighed, completely lost to the names and geography, “And just so we’re all on the same page, where exactly is Ferelden?”

Cassandra’s face became grim and answered, “It is the southeastern kingdom of Thedas. And Thedas-- is the world in which we live in.”

At the answer Dani began to feel ill. An acidic taste was growing in the back of her throat. She trembled and tear flowed more quickly down her face and into the icy mud and rust riddled shackles.

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered in a manic tone, “this all has to be some fucking joke.”

At that, Cassandra grunted in disgust and marched over to the panicking woman, dragging her to her feet and into a clearing surrounded by tents.

“Look around! Does this look like a joke to you?!” Cassandra yelled and motioned around them. Dani winced at her loud words and tired not to look at those lying in bloody cots, their faces etched with expressions of pain and agony.

“These people are suffering-- dying even! With no idea as to who did this to them! You are their only suspect,” she pointedly stared at her shackles. Dani wiped her face on her shoulder and shook her head in disbelief.

“So what you said earlier, an explosion, that’s what has happened here? You think that I’m somehow responsible for all of this?!” she urged the mark toward Cassandra.

“I suspect you are responsible for something--”

Cassandra was cut off as the Mark flared once more, this time more violently, and expanded. Dani clutched her wrist in agony. She fell to her knees once more and made a yell that matched those around her. Off in the distance, the Breach pulsed and grew as well.

Cassandra bent down to be eye level with the suffering woman.

“Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world. Each time it expands, so does your Mark, and it is killing you. It maybe the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time. If you wish to prove your innocence, then stopping these Rifts is the only way.”

“And knowing t-that, you still think I-I did this to myself? W-what if I’m not responsible,” Dani raggedly breathed out, cling to her throbbing hand.

Cassandra stood Dani up on unsteady feet. They locked eyes, and the short haired woman studied her for a moment.

 

“Someone is,” and together they began to make their way out of Haven.

 


	2. A Whole New World

The two walked through the paths of the small village. Dani shook and shivered, her Adidas hiking jacket almost too thin for the winter conditions around her. At least her heavy iron bindings were replaced with coarse ropes, their cold bite no longer an annoyance. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact from those around her, but that did not keep their words away.

“...with the Seeker. She’s the one they say caused all this madness...”

“.. Maker willing we be rid of her soon...”

“...that’s the one! She killed them!...”

“...give me back my Brahm!..”

“...Maker damn you...”

Each one felt like a slap to her face, but she remained quiet and followed Cassandra, the pain in her leg flaring with each step.

_How can they already call me a murderer?! I haven’t done anything--or at least anything that I can remember... Fuck! Why can’t I remember anything..?_

She was pulled away from her thoughts by Cassandra’s voice,

“They have already decided your fate. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. However, the reasoning behind it, I doubt you will understand. If you are lucky and survive what we will face, then these may be things you learn in time.”

_If you survive..._

Those words rang in her head and the dread it filled her with made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. They made her question not for the first time what was going on in all this madness. Not only that, but Dani began to ask what exactly she was going to face. This world is so foreign to her in almost every way, and she didn’t know what else it had to offer. It could be anything. She felt as if she had fallen into a whirlwind that had no intention of letting go or being merciful.

_If I do survive whatever it is we are about to do, then what? Would I still be here, or would I be able to get home? And if I did end up staying here, where would I go? God...what am I supposed to do?_

Looking around, she could see that these people didn’t live like how she was used to. To call them different was an understatement. These people lived rugged lives. Lifestyles where they couldn't afford to take anything for granted. Where they were calloused, she was soft. These people were familiar living in a world where it requires a whole new spectrum of living; one that Dani never thought she would possibly be subject to.

"If I do make it through all this," Dani spoke timidly, "will I be able to get home? I mean-- how did I even get here?"

"We are unsure. It wasn’t until you had said something, that we realized that you were not from our world. However, remember this, if you do manage to last through whatever endeavors we face, then you must realize that sending you back to- ah to?"

"Oh, Alaska,"

"Right. But you must realize that after this is over, and in the event that you survive, sending you home will not be a main priority. What happened at the Conclave was a blow to all across Thedas. Politics, religion, all of it was connected to the event that were to transpire at the Temple."

"But then how am I--"

"I did not say that we would not look into it. Only that taking care of the people here is our main concern. Besides, your trial is still yet to be held. Always keep in mind that your fate is still undecided."

Dani fumed at this, but didn't want to waste energy yelling for another twenty minutes with the Seeker, so she kept quiet and tried to distract herself by observing all that was around them.

They walked passed many men and women who were all speeding to do something. The more she looked at them, the more peculiar some became. Near a stable, Dani spotted a woman squatting at the foot of a large and strong horse. She hammered at the nail of a horseshoe into place. As Dani studied her features she noticed that the woman was very noticeably short-- or at least shorter than what was common. Everything about the woman seemed to be more stout and durable. Her nose was round and somewhat pronounced. Her cheeks and face were fuller than most. When she stood and began to brush down the horse's side, she was completely dwarfed by the beast. Dani could see that even with the thick woolen fabrics that underneath the woman's legs and arms were solid and strong.

_I thought I was short, wow._

Off in the distance she spotted a man working at a bench. His hands quickly grinding together herbs and other substances, his face set in concentration. She couldn’t help but notice how large and dark his eyes were. The sclera appeared to be somewhat inky in color, making his brown irises pop and look almost like a bright umber. She guessed it was some trick of the light. The bridge of his nose swept right up his face, directly into his brow, and was flat. A fallen piece of oak colored hair fell into his face, and he swept it away behind his ear with a thin nimble hand.

_Whoa-- wait a second._

His ear was something she couldn’t brush off as just coincidental genetics, or a trick of her eyes. As he tucked the hair away, it became all the more clearer. His ear was long and pointed, so much so that it stuck almost a good two inches away from his head. His finger brushed against it and it twitched in response to the contact. Dani looked around at others more frantically, finding that the man--elf?-- was not the only such one.

 

_What kind of place did I land in? There are elves here..? And that girl from earlier-- if the pattern follows, then she must have been a dwarf, right? It’s like I’ve stepped right into a book or something. God, what else could this place possibly have?_

However, Dani felt that she would very soon learn the answer. Cassandra stopped and Dani nearly stumbled into the strapped shield on her back.

“Open the gate!” Cassandra ordered to those at the gates wheel. The cogs creaked and turned as they lifted the large cast iron chains. Once the two women had crossed and made their way onto a short, ice and ash spotted cobblestone bridge, Cassandra produced a knife from her side and faced Dani. In response her heart froze and stood mortified.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for her imminent demise, however she was met with only the freeing of her hands. Dani looked taken aback for a moment at the warrior woman.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

Rubbing her wrists Dani answered a but suspicious, “Danielle Arabella Evans is what my parents named me, but Dani is good enough. Why?”

Cassandra tossed aside the ropes and sheathed the dagger,

“I do not ask as a means to become more acquainted with you, only so that the people of Thedas at least know the name of the one who may--”

“Or may _not_ ,” Dani interrupted

Cassandra glared at her for the interruption, “or may not have caused catastrophe at the Conclave.”

Dani ignored the “subtle” accusation and looked past the Seeker into the world before them. The bridge was spotted with patches of ice and foot indented snow. Many people stood upon the bridge who wore much more heavy and uniform armors. Most watching the entrance and mountains around them, ready in a defensive position.

“Come, we have much to do,” Cassandra ordered and began to make her way off the bridge.

“Where are you taking me?” Dani asked as she followed

“Your Mark must be tested on something much smaller than the Breach. So we must travel into the valley, and test its abilities on one of the smaller rifts.”

“Wait-- so this thing can actually do something? What is it?”

“We are not certain, but it is found to be a form of magic that is foreign to all the mages and apostates who have studied it. However one was able to theories that the Mark is connected to these Rifts, and if so, then there is a possibility that they can be closed and end the flow of demons.”

“Magic and demons? You’ve mentioned them before but you’re not serious right? Those are just like, terms that you use as like code names or something?”

Cassandra stopped in her tracks to face the woman with an incredulous expression.

“Of course I mean demons and magic, they are not euphemisms. You act... surprised by this. Do you not have either of these things where you are from?”

“Of course not! I mean--” Dani took a calming breath and started once more, “No we don’t have either of those. We don’t have any of this,” she motioned to all that was around them.

“Those people I saw back in the village, they had pointed ears and weird eyes, were they really..?”

“Elves? Yes of course,” Cassandra replied as if it was incredibly obvious.

“And you also have dwarves too?”

“Among other things, yes.”

Dani sighed in disbelief,

“It’s like I fell into some kind of book! Where I’m from, it’s the complete other end of the spectrum. We have no magic or elves and our “dwarves” aren’t really dwarves. There are some people who act as if they’re real, but in the end there’s never hardcore proof and they’re just crazy. But I'm here with all of those things and it feels like I’m the one who’s gone crazy. My world is nothing like this-- or at least not anymore in some ways.”

She stood there on the trail, trying to calm her breathing. Looking at her hand, she watched as the emerald light pulsed with it’s own life. As it flickered she wondered what awaits for her in the future, and if she’ll be able to withstand it. She closed her fist and looked back at the short haired Seeker, and noticed that the woman was studying her with an incredulous yet curious expression. Just behind her laid the cosmic view of the Breach. It’s features more foreboding than they were from the distance at the village. Now up close, she could see the spot in the sky where it seemed to worm its way out of. The air around it crackling with each of its minor pulses, as matter appeared to be slowly forced apart and replaced with the green protuberance. Viewing the Breach up close filled Dani with even more dread than what she had before. She new that somehow some way she would have to deal with the gargantuan vortex, and that is what scared her the most. Her gaze fell once more on the Seeker before she could completely convince herself to hightail in the other direction, far from the Breach.

Cassandra stared for only a moment longer before turning back towards the trail and murmured,

“What a strange sounding place,” and began jogging past the mountain side once more.

_You’re tellin’ me..._

The two continued jogging up the dirt and snow path. Like the bridge, the path was also specked with guarded stations with handfuls of soldiers. Most carefully watching their station and surroundings, others paced or sat with anxious expressions, muttering prayers and claiming it to be the end of the world. Civilians also ran past the two, tears staining their faces and seeking refuge in the village behind them. Cassandra’s grim demeanor and the fear in these people's eyes made the pit in Dani’s stomach grow even larger than it already was. They made her feel like she should be feeling the exact same as they are tenfold. But right now, she couldn’t help but get lost in all the confusion and the chaos of what was happening to her.

Suddenly, the Breach cracked with life once more, ripping itself wider. As this happen, Dani was hit with a blast of emerald light and pain that felt as if it threatened to tear off her arm. She fell and slid into the dirt, screaming and clutching her hand once more. Quickly Cassandra once again lifted her weakening form up and onto her feet.

“The pulses are coming faster now,” Cassandra confirmed, “The larger the Breach grows, the more Rifts appear and the more demons we face.”

Still clutching her hand and trying to keep her pace with the Seeker, she asked,

“If an explosion happened here and killed hundreds, then how did I survive the blast?”

“They said you...stepped out of a Rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Together they made their way up the hill and quickly strode through the entrance of another short bridge. However, the Breach flared once more, and it spewed a piece of itself out. The piece smashed with the cobblestone bridge, sending a wave of rock and mortar into the air, and the ground to fall from their feet. They fell and rolled onto the stones, the jagged edges biting their skin and battering their bodies. As quickly as it had happened, it was over, leaving the two bruised and sprawled on the ice of a frozen stream. Another part of the Breach fell from the sky and shook the ground as it made explosive contact. Quickly, Cassandra was up on her feet, sword and shield in hand. From the fiery green light rose a monstrous entity.

It looked nothing like what Dani had in mind. It didn’t look anything like a person with horns and a tail. This, like everything else, was so much different. It towered above them, standing a good six or seven feet tall. It’s form was the living embodiment of grotesque. She couldn’t tell where one feature started and another began. Its skin was a sickly shade of grey, framed by dozens of dark pulsing veins, just below the surface. Wrapped around it were pieces of leather and worn cloth, for what looked like a makeshift armor. It curled its large hands, making the dark and chipped talons appear even more menacing. At the sight of the two women, it opened what could only be assumed as a mouth and let out a screech that sounded like it came directly out of the depths of Hell. Dani was cowering back before she even realized what she was doing. Stepping forward, Cassandra moved into offensive position like second nature.

“Stay behind me!” and she charged the demon head on.

Dani trembled. She had no idea what to do. Should she help? Hide? Run? Even if she was to help she’d be useless. She hasn’t had any formal training since she was eight in her junior Tae Kwon Do class. As she remained half draped across the frozen surface, shaking and watching as Cassandra fought the beast, she noticed a similar green light begin to rise from the ground just before her. A spindly and dark hand rose from the light and with it came the rest of the demon. This one just as terrifying as the last. It also screamed an ear numbing sound and started towards Dani.

In that moment her whole being froze.

All the fear she should have been feeling that day completely swallowed her in that moment. Her eyes were glued wide open, completely consumed by the terror in them. As she watch the foul creature get closer and closer to her, the tears in her eyes began to spill and become part of the iced stream. Finally the beast stood before her, it’s teeth bared in both a somewhat manic grin and rage. Her head was cocked up as she followed the demon's arm as it began to raise, and aim for her head.

_I don’t know what happened here, or if I actually did cause all this, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry that all this happened..._

Dani closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

 

“ **Move you stupid girl!** ”

 

Cassandra’s voice rang out across the valley as she yelled for Dani. Having already disposed of the first demon, she pushed the cowering girl out of the path of the second lesser shade and blocked its blow with her shield. Dani tumbled into some nearby debri from the force of Cassandra’s push, knocking over wooden slabs and revealing a renegade sword half covered by snow. When she looked back up to where she had once been, Dani was met by the sight of the Seeker battling with the demon. It’s claws continuously meeting her blade and shield, creating a screeching noise with each hit. Cassandra looked as if she had taken minimal damage from the first demon she fought, but she did appear winded. Her movements seemed slower, less calculated. Suddenly the shield was knocked from her grasp and thrown a distance. Cassandra tactfully rolled herself out of the way of another blow and out of arm's reach of the lesser shade.

“Shit,” Dani wheezed as she watch the shield land somewhere. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and stared as Cassandra continued to fight the beast.

Noticing the sword, she eyed it.

_A sword! But can I even help Cassandra?! What if I get us both killed?_

Cassandra yelled in pain as the shade managed to graze her shoulder. She stumbled back, pressing her hand to her wounded arm.

_Damn it._

Dani very rapidly snatched up the sword and ran towards Cassandra and the demon. She tried lifting the sword to awkwardly hack at it from behind but at first didn’t seem to realize how heavy the iron object was, and as a result only managed to whack the beast with it. Catching its attention, the demon swatted its great arm around, hitting Dani dead in the chest and sending her flying. She slid across the ice, hearing her ribs crack multiple times and gasping for air that had been knocked out of her.

Cassandra let out a war cry now that the shade was momentarily distracted. Taking the opportunity, she expertly slashed at the legs of the demon. Sending it falling towards the ground with a great thud that threatened to break the ice below. With one final stab directly into it’s side, Cassandra felled the beast. It’s body going limp and morphing into green and black substances that could only come directly from the Fade itself. Quickly she ran over the Dani, who laid wheezing on the bank. She kneeled next to the suffering girl and produced a small vial, the Seeker very hurriedly popped it open and poured the contents into Dani’s mouth. Dani very nearly spat it out if it weren’t for Cassandra’s hand cover her mouth, keeping it shut. Very reluctantly, and with a great amount of difficulty, Dani swallowed. Almost immediately she felt a jolt go through her whole body. The pain in her chest was reduced to a weak ache, and air once more flowed completely into her lungs. She sucked in a large gulp of air and coughed as she still felt the traces of pain. Dani sat up, hand on her chest and trying to catch her breath as Cassandra steadied her.

“Th-that thing! W-was that o-one of them!? A d-demon!?” Dani asked somewhat manically, and coughing.

“Yes, a lesser shade, more specifically. Thankfully it was not a pride demon, for we would both most likely be dead.”

“A-and that Breach th-thing, it's r-releasing these things into your world!? And we have to f-fight them!?” At this realization, the acidic taste in her mouth appeared once more, and very suddenly Dani was leaning away from Cassandra and wretching into the snow.

The Seeker stood once more, searching for the stray blade that had been knocked from Dani’s hand when she was sent flying by the demon. Once it was found she quickly examined it, judging to see if it was still in usable condition. When she had decided it was good enough, she paced back over to the frail girl, who was now trying to steady herself on tremor racked legs.

“We must continue moving. If you do not wish to continue encountering demons like the ones we did moments ago, then I suggest we hurry to the Rift. It is our only way of knowing if the Breach can be closed. And if it can, then the stream of demons will cease.”

Cassandra took the blade and placed it in Dani’s grasp, placing her arms and hands in the proper positions.

“You obviously have no formal training with this type of weapon whatsoever, and in any other situation I would not grant you it's use, no matter how unskilled. However, as we have seen today I cannot protect you forever. We haven't the time for any proper teaching and training, but as long as you remember these basic stances then you may have a somewhat decent defense,” as she spoke Cassandra continued to move Dani’s feet and arms into different positions. Showing her two more new defensive stances and how to hold the sword to block.

“Come, we must hurry to the others, they will be needing us. And here,” Cassandra handed Dani a belt with a medium sized leather pouch. The inside was padded with a thick wool and held a handful of small glass vials, similar to the one Cassandra had used on Dani earlier. The liquid inside them was fine and ruby red.

“Take these potions, Maker knows what we will face,” Cassandra briskly strode down the path of the frozen stream. As Dani watched her leave she began to think on the Seeker's words from earlier.

_If you survive..._

She looked at the blade in her hand, feeling reluctant to even hold it. Dani forced herself to grip its hilt like her life depended on it-- because it very much did.

"I'm never gonna make it out of here."

 


	3. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long chapter, I'm so sorryyyyyy

_Running._

_So much goddamn running._

  
Dani’s lung burned in her chest and her whole body cried for rest as she scrambled up the snow covered stairs, just on Cassandra’s heels. In all honesty it wasn’t actually that bad, it’s just that there were so _many_ demons to dodge and face. She remembered watching them fall from the Breach as her and Cassandra tried to push forward. But once again, the two were sucked into yet another battle. It was the same when they pushed on once again. In the end, Cassandra decided it would be more efficient to save their energy, and lives, by running and fighting when necessary. And in Dani’s opinion, it did not feel like she was conserving energy.

As she ran, the flurries that fell from the sky bounced off her face, and the wind bit her skin and roared in her ears.

“We’re getting close to the Rift,” Cassandra called behind her, “you can hear the fighting!”

“Who’s fighting,” Dani nearly wheezed back.

 “You’ll see soon. We must help them,” she insisted.

Once they had managed to climb all the stairs, they stood atop of a large hill. The bridge that sat itself upon the hill to their right was in complete disarray. It sat crumbling to pieces, crates and carts all set ablaze. Yelling and the distinguished clang of metal is what caught their attention. Off in the distance some strides away,  a much smaller version of the Breach sat suspended a few meters in the air.

 _The Rift._  

At its sight, she felt both relieved to have finally arrived and anxious, for now she was to learn what would happen when they try to put the Mark to use.

Just below the Rift a battle was taking place. Bright bursts of light sizzled in the air and stunned or vaporized the demons. Metal bolts were knocked into a bow and released, cutting through air and flesh. Strong arms and deadly claws hacked at shields and armor. Before Dani had realized it, Cassandra had mixed herself in the frenzy, slashing fiercely at the nearest demon. Quickly it fell and so did the last. Suddenly  Dani was being dragged by her arm,

“Quickly! Before more come through!” and her hand was thrust into the air towards the Rift. At the closeness of the Rift, Dani could feel the Mark almost...connect, with the large foreboding mass. Upon chasing that feeling, a great surge of energy was released and suddenly the two were connected. She could feel as the connection seemed to almost sew together the Rift, mending the spot where it stood. In an instant, another great surge of energy was released between the Mark and the Rift, and suddenly with a crash and a pulse of light, then it was gone.

The shock of the Rift closing was enough to make her stumble, however she was still held strong by the man grasping her arm. Looking at him, a bit bewildered, she asked,

“What did you do?”

“ _I_ did nothing,” he replied, eyes bright and a light smirk playing on his lips, “the credit is yours.”

She stared the Mark, still not used to seeing it etched in her palm, “You mean the Mark, don’t you. Because there is no way I just-- knew how to do that.”

“Whatever magic placed the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark upon your hand. I theorized the Mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breaches wake. And it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could close the Breach itself,” Cassandra finished.

“Possibly.  It seems you hold the key to our salvation,” he spoke to Dani, folding his hands behind his back.

“Good to know!” another man, much shorter, exclaimed, “Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” He moved himself to be just before Dani and began his introductions.

“Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller, and occasionally,” he pointedly looked at Cassandra, “unwelcome tag along” and then winked. His light and playful banter seemed to calm Dani in a way. It took off some of the edge and anxiety she has been feeling since walking out of her cell. Cassandra made a face soaked in annoyance at Varric.

“Unwelcome? Why is that? I didn’t know people had to be invited to the possible end of the world,” Dani quirked, feeling more and more like herself, while in his presence.

“Hah! I like her already. Technically, I’m a prisoner just like you,” he smirked.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine,” Cassandra spoke. Sounding almost as if she had done so repeatedly already to the Rouge, “ _Clearly_ that is no longer necessary.”

“And yet here I am,” Varric motioned with open arms, “Lucky for you, considering current events,” his tone very quickly became grim.

“Well, it’s good--and very refreshing, to meet you Varric,” Dani nodded and smiled..

“You may reconsider that stance in time,” joked the other man-- who now that Dani noticed, had very pointed ears and a staff.

“Aww, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the Valley, Chuckles,” Varric humored back.

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra quickly interjected, “Your help is appreciated Varric but--”

“Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You _need_ me,” he reasoned stubbornly.

Cassandra’s only response was an exasperated sigh of disgust, and then walked away from the dwarf.

Dani watched Cassandra as she walk off, a smirk beginning to form on her lips the more she heard Varric and the warrior woman bicker. However, the words of the elven mage next to her grabbed her attention.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live,” he sincerely spoke and smiled kindly.

At this Dani quickly noticed the oddness of Solas’ words and her brows knitted with confusion. Varric saw her incertitude and was amused by Solas’ cryptic-ness.

“He means: ‘I kept that Mark from killing you while you slept’,” Varric elaborated, with a roll of his eyes.

Very quickly Dani turned to the apostate, a million questions buzzing in her head, all racing to be the first to leave her tongue.

“You can do that? So you know about what this Mark is? Can you get it off me? Please, can you help me,” she asked earnestly, her tone becoming more pleading with each question. Solas, understandably, was a bit taken aback by all the questions and did not know with which ones to start. Before he could, Cassandra began,

“Solas is an apostate, Danielle.”

“Technically, now all Mages are apostates, Cassandra,” Solas informed her in a lightly chipper manner. He then continued his thoughts with Dani, 

“My travels have allowed me learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, then we are all doomed regardless of origin. As for removing the Mark, I am uncertain.” At the mention of the Mark Cassandra also seemed to listen to his words, “It is a type of magic unlike any other I have seen. I would have to study extensively and learn more about it, but I will do my best to help. ”

Dani looked at Solas and took his words to heart. And for the first time that day, she felt something akin to hope.

“That’s very kind of you, Solas. Thank you, for helping me while I was asleep, and in the near future. I hope you are also able to help me when it comes to learning about what apostates are or a what a Fade is, because I’m bit lost on all that.”

Both Varric and Solas seemed to be puzzled by her last statement, and Cassandra very quickly supplied them with the information they lacked for the moment.

She sighed at her own forgetfulness and began, “Of course... Solas, Varric, this is Danielle. She is, as you already know, the only one to survive the blast at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, however she is,” she paused trying to look for the right words, “Ah.. to put it in simplest terms, she is not from here.”

The puzzled expressions remained and even more quizzical. She could feel Solas’ eyes on her, trying to solve her like some old riddle.

“Hah, what are you trying to say, Seeker? Is she from Orlais or somewhere just as pompous,” Varric jested.

Dani could see how Cassandra struggled to explain the situation. Which was understandable, they probably didn’t get people from different worlds falling out of the sky too often. So, she tried helping her,

“Ahh, what Cassandra is trying to say is that I’m not from these lands. Like, at all.”

“Are you saying you come from Par Vollen,” Solas asked, looking intrigued.

_I probably should have been a lot clearer._

Dani sighed and continued, “Okay, I’m not from your world-- Thedas, I mean. I’m not from here. I’m from somewhere...different. A place where we don’t have, well, any of this,” she motioned to them and their surrounding. “There are no elves, no dwarves, or magic. Everything is completely different.”

Both men were silent, deciding on how they should take in the information. It brought back some of the anxiousness to Dani’s chest, as they stared at her like she was some kind of alien, which in a way, she was. After a moment, it was Varric who broke the silence,

“Well...I guess that explains a bit. Like the weird clothes,” he chuckled.

“Hey! These are okay clothes...where I’m from, at least,” she said as she looked down at her mud caked jeans and slightly battered Adidas hiking jacket. The only thing she wore that seemed to be holding up just fine where her boots.

“Most intriguing,” Solas remarked, his tone slightly laced with delight. “Tell me Danielle, how is it that you came to us from your world,” he questioned.

“I... I don’t- I’m sorry but I can’t remember--”

“She is unaware,” Cassandra butt in, “She claims to have no memory of being in the Conclave or the explosion. Only that she was camped and then heard voices, which she then followed. I’m sure you both have questions for each other, but we must get to the Forward Camp quickly,” and then proceeded to make her way. With a nod to Dani, Solas followed Cassandra.

“Well, Bianca’s excited,” Varric beamed and then followed as well. Dani stood a few moments, trying to gauge her feelings about the last few minutes with these new...acquaintances? Companions? Friends, maybe? She quickly followed after the three, keeping in step with Varric. She looked down at the dwarf and then wondered,

_Who the heck is Bianca?_

 

****

 

The release of bolts from Varric's crossbow-- _Bianca,_ he had informed Dani, was a constant beat that echoed off the valley. They crashed into the flesh of demons and thick ice. Cassandra hacked and expertly slashed at demons and Solas shot out beautiful yet deadly spells that shocked or froze Lesser Shades. It all was quite a brave sight. Sort of. It would have been, if it weren’t for Dani flailing and running for her life from demons who had yet to be dealt with.

“You know Seeker,” began Varric as he jumped out of the way of a long and powerful arm, “don’t you think it would have been a good idea to tell us that the kid has _no_ idea how to fight?”

He loaded Bianca with another bolt and aimed with sniper like precision produced the final blow that felled the demon. Close by, Solas twirled his staff, knocking a demon's legs out from under it. With another powerful swing of his staff the ice below began to grow and engulf the beast. Cassandra quickly took the chance and broke the frozen demons to pieces. The three turned their attention to the last demon who had been trailing Dani, a Wraith.

She was ducking and doing her best to dodge its wisps of magic, but the longer it went on the sloppier Dani’s movements became. She stood on the ice, knees bent and sword in a shielding position even if was basically useless against the Wraith and its attacks. The Wraith glowed brightly once more and Dani prepared herself to jump out of the way of its attack. Lifting its arms, the Wraith made to throw the ball of harmful magic at Dani and she quickly jumped to the side. Unfortunately, the ice was slick and she slipped, her legs shooting out from underneath her and landing hard onto her side. Dani’s heart seized her it’s chest momentarily as she realized what had happened and when she looked back up the Wraith swung its arms and threw the glowing ball. Quickly she ducked her head and shielded it with her arms, preparing herself for the blow. But none came.

When she uncovered her face, a small glowing dome was formed over her, shielding her from the Wraith’s offenses. It flickered away and then Varric was next to her. As he lifted Dani to her feet she watched as Cassandra distracted the Wraith, blocking herself from its blows with her shield. While the Seeker did this, Solas stood a meters away and expertly twirled his staff, and suddenly the the Wraith was alight with scorching flames. Even from where Dan stood with Varric she could still smell the rancid odor as the flame ate away at the demon's flesh, but soon like all the others, the Wraith was left as nothing more than a pile of ash and black goo.

“Good,” Solas spoke, “I feared my shield may have been too late. Cassandra, now that we are _very_ aware that Ms.Danielle is incapable of protecting herself, no offense of course,” he affirmed,

“None taken honestly,” replied Dani, then Solas continued,

“What will you have us do?”

“Yeah Seeker, what is this? It would have been good to let us know that Other-worlder over here only knows how to run. And even that she isn't all that great at,” gibed Varric, then sending Dani an apologetic look but she waved it off, completely understanding and agreeing with him as well.

“How did you two manage to make it in one piece to us,” Varric questioned Cassandra.

The warrior woman's face was set in a displeased expression as she replied, “Since Danielle--,”

“Dani, please,” she corrected.

Cassandra let out an exasperated sigh and continued, “Since _Dani_ was unable to protect herself and I unable to protect her, we simply ran. Fighting only when necessary. However just as an extra precaution I did give her my potions and allowed her the use of a blade. Though I see no point in it since she does not use it,” she grated out the last part, very pointedly glaring at Dani.

“What!? Of course I’m not using the damn thing-- or at least not very proficiently! How many times do I have to tell you that where I’m from we don’t use these types of weapons anymore. Only a few people do,” she bit back at the Seeker.

“At least try to make some sort of effort--,”

“Well I’m _sorry_ that fighting a monster isn’t really my forte! Excuse me for trying to live!”

“Damn Seeker, you complain about her not fighting but look at her now,” Varric snickered out.

Cassandra threw him a glare practically dripping with venom and answered Solas,

“Since she is unable to much in terms of combat, keep her close to you and Varric. I’m useless if I am too far away, however you two are able to use long range attacks. Also, you are capable of much with your magic, Solas. Now, let us hurry, we must get to the Breach,” and stormed off in its direction. As Cassandra walked off, Dani sent her a quick glare and exhaled sharply out of her nose.

“Son of a bitch, is she always like this,” she asked.

“Haha, I know. It takes some getting used to, and by that I mean _a lot_ of getting used to,” Varric chuckled, “Don’t worry about her though, kid. She’s got a lot to deal with, but then again I guess we all do,” chancing a glance at the sky, “C’mon, don’t want to be late for the party,” he said elbowing her hip lightly, and started after Cassandra.

With Solas by her side, she trailed after Varric and the Seeker. The group continued following the frozen stream, trudging through snow and passing a handful of abandoned homes on the way. The residents most likely already fled to the village...or didn’t. They made their way up stone stairs that were etched into the hill face, and once again the Mark flared. Dani groaned and grasped her wrist, but continued moving. Solas gave her wary glance,

“My magic cannot stop your Mark from growing further. For your sake I suggest we hurry.”

She gave him a nod in thanks, then proceeded to hurry her pace.

At the head of the stairs and along the trail stood more demons. At the group's arrival they all immediately hurried to attack.

_Christ there’s no end to them..._

Like Cassandra said, Dani stayed with Solas. Making sure to follow where he went and to stay out of the way of his staff. So far it actually seemed to be working, and when the last of the demons had been slayed they were able to quickly continue forward.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this,” Cassandra spoke with more than just a bit of worry in her words.

“She’s resourceful, Seeker,” Varric assured her, making Cassandra’s tense expression alleviate a bit.

“We will see for ourselves at the Forward Camp. We’re almost there,” Solas added.

As they climbed up the hills and stairs Dani noticed something odd with the Mark. She could feel it, almost being _pulled_ in a way. The sensation grew and grew with each step.

_Oh please don't tell me..._

Cresting the hill proved her fears. Sitting lowly in the sky was another Rift, its amorphous shape surrounded by an assortment of demons.

“Another Rift,” Cassandra warned as she readied her blade.

“We must seal it! Quickly,” urged Solas. He grabbed Dani by her arm and positioned her behind him as a flung spell after. As Varric and Cassandra threw themselves into the flurry, Dani stood with Solas where they crested the hill. She could feel the pulling stronger than ever but it still didn’t feel enough. Dani raided her hand at the Rift and tried to connect it like the one before, however the connection was not strong enough.

“Solas!” his ears twitched in response, “I have to get to the Rift!” He nods curtly and continues to make the air sizzle with his deadly spell work. As the elven mage stunned and froze demons, she peered past his broad form and scanned the battle before her. Cassandra and Varric both fought separate beasts while Solas managed to strike at those that made it pass their ranks. The Mark was full of an almost _buzzing_ that sent small tremors up her arm. The connection was close, but she also notice that it felt almost...different.

Varric felled a lesser shade with a single swift shot and then the path was nearly clear to head directly to the Rift.

“We must hurry!” Solas once again urged to Dani, and she was close behind his heels as they sprinted towards the Rift. The snow crunched loudly as they raced to the emerald mass and skidded to a stop. The connection between the Mark and the Rift was almost palpable, buzzing in the air and on her skin like static. She raised her arm towards the Rift and once again chased the sensation of two forces interlocking. And then it clicked.

 

But not quite.

 

The at the connection, the Rift seemed to almost falter, and flickered in the sky as it began to lose more physical attributes. Dani looked to Solas in confusion, but noticed how the demons who still stood seemed to simultaneously wince. As if the disruption of Rift had caused a blow to all that came from it. At the opportunity, Cassandra and Varric together swiftly slayed the remaining demons.

“Again, Danielle. You must seal the Rift this time, before more demons begin to appear,” Cassandra huffed as she approached the two, Varric close behind.

She nodded, and rose her arm once more. Without the disruption of the demons, the link between her and the Rift seemed to hone and become more clear. The Mark and Rift shot out with a pulsing light, and within a few moments the Rift exploded in a burst of light and fragments of Fade as it was sealed. The after effects left her arm tingling with sensations of static both hot and cold. Before them now stood the massive intricate gate, its image no longer obscured by the Rift that sat before it. Cassandra sheathed her sword as she walked up to the towering gate.

“The Rift is gone, open the gate,” the Seeker yelled to those within.

The wood and iron of the massive gate moaned and cracked as they were being dropped down, and from above someone hollered their acknowledgments to Cassandra’s order.

“We are clear for the moment, well done,” Solas commended them all, sounding more than a bit relieved.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful,” Varric affirmed.

She looked down at her hand once more, a dubious expression resting on her brow. It’s presence still worried her and filled Dani to the brim with questions she doubted he would get the answer to anytime soon. But she couldn’t help but agree with the dwarf, the Mark does appears to be very capable when dealing with Rifts.

 _But will it be able to handle the Breach_ , she worried.

The creaking of the bridge’s first door ceased with a tumorous thud that sent a small puff of snow into the air. Together the group made their way across and Cassandra pushed open the last set of doors.

It was not what Dani had expected, but then again, most things that day were. The bridge was very wide, accommodation quite a few people and stands. Soldiers all guarded their station on the bridge, tending to their weapons or eyes glued to the sky. They walked forward the sound of an increasingly disgruntled voice could be heard somewhere past the potion stand and patrons.  Reaching the end of the bridge only made the arguing voices clearer, and when Dani stepped out from behind Cassandra, she was met with the woman from earlier that day-- _Leliana_ , she recalled, and a man wearing similar robes to some other she had seen in the village. He was lent over a large wooden table full of maps and records, his face twisted into a vexed scowl. At their arrival he looked up from the writings, and only seemed to become more irate.

“Ah-- here they come,” the man spat. 

“You made it!” Leliana greeted in relief, “Chancellor Roderick, this is--”

“I know who she is.”

The Chancellor’s rude interruption and tone sent a flare of anger through Dani, as he glared a storm at her and continued.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this _criminal_ ,” that shouldn’t have pained her as much as it did, “to Val Royeaux, to face execution!”

Very suddenly her heart sank and face blanched. She coward a step back out of her own volition, and sent pleading looks to those she had gathered with. However, her silent pleas went ignored by Cassandra, who appeared to be sporting an equally as livid scowl at Chancellor Roderick.

“Order _me_ !? You are a glorified _clerk_. A bureaucrat,” Cassandra all but spat.

His anger seemed to flare at her words.

“And you are a thug! A thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” he growled back and motioned to a nearby banner the flitted in the wind. Its deep red a harsh contrast to the stark white covered snow around them. As it waved, Dani could make out the intricate sun-like emblem that was embroidered into the textile.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana defended. A trace of deadly venom laced discreetly within her words.

The Chancellor turned to her and proceeded to shout his words

“Justinia is _dead_ ,” he made clear. At that, both Cassandra and Leliana tensed, the Seekers face quickly flashing with grief that was almost immediately replaced by more anger. As realizing their pain, Roderick gave a long suffering sigh out his nose and continued with a much more calm demeanor.

“We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

With the limited amount of knowledge Dani had about these people, she was a bit lost on most of it. However, she was beginning to suspect that she is not the only one who feels like a chicken with its head hewn off.

“So you just ordered these people to _kill_ me, and then proceeded to go on about how you desperately need some new ‘Most Holy’ so you can listen to her orders!?” Very quickly the more Dani thought on the matter she found herself becoming filled with an angry fire as well.

“I don’t know who or what kind of title you have in whatever place,” she jabbed her finger in the Chancellor's direction, “but you definitely don’t seem like the kind of person who should be going around, making orders. Especially those that involve killing others!” At her word the Chancellor bristled and she continued, “And from what Cassandra has told me, I am to be given a trial! Not to be blindly executed before a court can give me a _proper_ verdict, instead of your accusations! Besides, why are you even _bothering_ with me right now!? Isn’t there kindof a giant hole in the sky that is unleashing demons into your world that are hurting people, even while we speak? Don’t you feel that that matter is a tad bit more pressing,” she retorted.

Varric coughed, sounding very much like a snicker, while Solas and Cassandra both gave her approving looks, although, Cassandra still held her mask of anger in place. Leliana remained cool and collect but there was a very faint pull at the corner of her lips. The Chancellor himself looked almost blue in the face and was about to sputter out a storm.

“Y-you brought this on us in the first place!” he accused. Her eyes narrowed and she heaved a sigh of frustration and turned away from the clerk. She couldn’t argue with him on that. She couldn’t even if she wanted to, which Dani very much did, but the fact of the matter is that she can’t argue over something where even the specifics are unknown to her.

 _There is no way I could have caused all this. No way. But...I am here, in their world, with this Mark that is obviously connected to the Breach. Which means I have to be involved_ somehow _. And if I am, what the hell did I do?_

“Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless,” the Chancellor pleaded despondently.

Cassandra gave no consideration to the Chancellor's please before she steadied him with a hard look and pressed on.

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” she asserted.

“How,” Roderick asked, voice dripping with doubt, “You won't survive long enough to reach the temple-- even with all your soldiers.”

But the Chancellor’s doubt continued to go ignored by Cassandra, and Dani found herself admiring the warrior woman for that.

“We _must_ get to the temple, it’s the quickest route,”

“But not the safest,” Leliana cut in, “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” as she spoke she outlined the plan onto the map with her fingers and motioned to large peak in the distance. Dani noticed how her eyes held a very calculating gleam to them that never seemed to leave or falter. Cassandra shook her head at the mention of the mountains and objected.

“We have lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.”

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost,” Chancellor Roderick pleaded once more. His tone genuine. It brought a sharp pang of pity and guilt to Dani’s chest. Reminding her that these are real, cared for, people who are having their home flipped onto its head and they are in the crosshairs.She was reminded for a moment of the tents back at the village, full of bloodied and screaming people. None of them knowing how or why this happened to them, only that it did...And that she was the only clue.

Suddenly, the Breach flared once more.

 

Violently.

 

It tore at the seams of the sky as it expanded, ripping the reality of it into pieces. Dani was on her knees clinging to her arm before she was even aware. She watched with wide pain filled eyes as the Mark also ripped its way across her flesh, and expanded. Once it had finally stopped, Solas and Varric helped her frail form onto trembling legs, the mage giving her an anxious look. Cassandra gave the blanched girl a once over, silently asking her if she was alright. Dani nodded, and hopped she was.

“How do you think we should proceed?”

The question grabbed her a bit by surprise and she looked at the others, only to find them expecting her answer.

“I don’t understand. I’m your prisoner, right? And you want my opinion on something like this?” she asked, skeptical.

“You have the Mark,” Solas explained.

“And you are the one we must keep alive,” Cassandra extrapolated, “Since we cannot agree on our own...” the Seeker looked at her for an answer.

She was beginning to feel that they were both going to regret this.

 

****

 

The frost bitten winds scraped and clawed at her hands and face as they climbed up the hill sides, but she doubted that the mountains would have been any better. Dani’s shivering had worsened as they climbed higher and higher, making their way to where the temple once stood.

“Andraste’s titts kid, we need to get you some warmer clothes. I’m starting to confuse you with a leaf in the wind,” Varric observed.

“Once this is over, I’m definitely going to take up that offer,” then laughed as a sudden thought came to her, “but this is coming from the guy who is baring nearly his entire chest to the whole world,” she jested.

Varric snickered at that, “Haha! I guess I can see where you’re coming from kid, but at least I have this luxurious carpet of chest hair to keep lil’ ole’ me nice and toasty.”

“Carpet indeed,” she mumbled playfully

“Aw, come now,” he pouted good-naturedly

At their banter a slight tug at Solas’ lips. Cassandra, on the other hand, appeared to be as grim looking as ever, still probably mulling over the words the Chancellor had parted her with.

 _“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,”_ she recalls.

Choosing which path to take was not a simple task. Either way there would have been casualties, unfortunately. But right now, the Breach was of utmost importance and desperately needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible, or else more people will die. So Dani chose to charge with the soldiers, hoping that her choice would not be the wrong one.  To her surprise, the Chancellor had not said anything to her decision, only sighed and shook his head, down casting the grim lines on his face.

As they marched, the hills and rock faces became more steep, the snow thicker, and Breach closer. Soon, the group was met with a station of sorts. Defensive bases were scatter like many they had seen, but oddly, their soldiers were missing from their station. The only ones in sight were the men and women who had charged and marched with them, and they too looked as equally confused. Everyone who had a weapon drew it, even Dani with her fumbling hands on the hilt of her blade. Strange crystalline formations, almost like stalagmites, grew from the ground. No doubt from the explosion. Their dark bodies covered with veins of emerald light. The farther they explored the base, the more frequent they appeared and the more pronounced the clanging of metal and roars of demons and men alike become clearer. At this they hurried their pace.

They hastily reached a set of stairs and laying on them was the limp form of a felled soldier. His head bent at an odd angle, and body half covered by drifting snow. At the sight of him, Dani’s stomach instantly fell, and she felt as if she was about to vomit once more. Climbing the stairs and entering the arch way, they finally met the source of the chaotic symphony.

Claws and swords swooped the air. Armor and shields dented, while flesh ripped and bled. A Rift sat above the chaos, like an emperor watching a duel at the Colosseum. Quickly the entered the fray. As Dani crouched behind a large piece of debri, Solas stood close by and sent away spell after spell. She peeked out from behind and quickly observed the battle. As she watched, men and women began to fall more frequently. Their forms falling to the floor, only to never move again. Their eyes distant. Hollow. It filled her with an overwhelming sense of sorrow and dread, as she watched them fall.

“This has to end soon,” she whispered to herself.

Dani steadied herself and began evaluating the battle and the space before her. For the moment, the Rift looked relatively stable, or at least, not ready to spit out more foul demons. She also noticed that each demon that she could see was combating with at least one soldier, or her comrades.

The Rift was left wide open.

She looked at Solas, and then back to the Rift.

She gave a long sigh, hoping she wouldn’t regret this, and then gripped her sword as tightly as she could and jumped over the debris, racing towards the Rift. At her sudden dash, Solas faltered in his work and made to yell for her, only to have the words get caught in his throat as he was forced to continue fending off a shade.

She slid to a stop in the rubble as she thrust her hand towards the Rift. Feeling the energy and then watching as the two connected. The Rift shuttered and its form lessened, disrupted. Dani threw her arm into the air once more, but before she and the Rift could connect for the last time, a large menacing hand caught her eye. Instantly, she threw herself away from it. Crashing into the stones and dust, scraping her side once more. Quickly, she  thrust her blade into the direction from which the attack had come, only to have it swatted from her hands and flung out of reach. She now stared at the demon with wide eyes, heart seizing in her chest. As a last resort, she grabbed pieces of rubble around her and began to throw them at the shade, having no effect at all. The beast raised its hand at her once more.

“Danielle!” Solas yelled, and she braced herself for the hit.

“Ragh!” an unfamiliar voice grunted. Then the slicing of flesh and the pained screech of a demon was loud in her ears. She turned her head to look where the demon once stood, now, a man in its place. His shoulder heaved, and on them sat a mantel. His armor, like the rest, was used and worn in places. In his hand sat a large sword, the hilt intricate in design and blade covered with icor from demons. He turned to her and quickly pulled her to her feet.

“Quickly! Close it!” he urged.

She shot her hand up for the last time at the Rift, and with a crash of light, it was closed. Its traces where it once sat in the  sky, now gone. Almost instantly, Cassandra and the others were at her side. And the Seeker did _not_ look pleased.

_Oh shit..._

“You insolent fool!” she all but screamed, “What were you thinking!? Your actions could not have been more reckless! Do you understand that all of our very lives are at stake, and you just nearly through them all off the side of the a cliff!?” Cassandra fumed.

Yes. She did. But Dani could not help it, the opportunity was there to end the fighting quickly, before others could be lost. So many others were already suffering from something that she may have caused, the need to make it end was overwhelming. Her actions did help some, even if it did nearly get her killed once more.

“Come on Seeker, give Lucky some slack,” Varric requested, “She did damage those demons quite a bit by doing what she did. And in the end she came out relatively unscathed, thanks to Curly over here.”

“No-- Varric, she’s right. I’m sorry. I am the key to helping you all fix this thing, and I very stupidly put that at risk. I’m sorry, I just wanted to help,” she said, before her eyes drifted over the handful of broken forms lying in the snow and rubble.

Lifeless.

Cassandra followed her gaze, and her ire seemed to deplete substantially. Her eyes holding an understanding in them as she looked at Dani once more.

“In any case, well done,” the man with the fur mantel on his shoulders greeted her, “but I must agree with Lady Cassandra, it was reckless.”

She turned to him and at this distance was able to make out details that were obscured by the flur of the fight. He looked to be in mid thirties or even early forties. His eyes were bright, but held a heaviness to them, as if he has seen much. Even with his blonde hair a bit  disheveled from the fight and possibly others, Dani could see that it was pushed back, small waves of light gold wrapping around his head like a crown. The wind and snow bit at his cheeks and nose, casting them in a light crimson that made the scar above his lip even more noticeable. Some flecks of black icor could be seen on his face, matching the ones on his still dripping blade.

“I hope they’re right about you,” he continued, “We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

A sharp pang in her chest arose at the reminder.

“Right about me? As far as I am aware, since waking up all I’ve managed to do nearly get myself killed several times,” she lightly jested, “But I am trying to do my best to help. I promise,” Dani spoke earnestly to the Commander.

He gave a nod in gratitude and then looked to Cassandra.

“The way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra looked to those gathered with her and announced,

“Then we best move quickly. Give us time Commander.”

“Maker watch over you,” the Commander professed, and somehow Dani felt it was meant more specifically for her.

He nodded once more, and left to follow the remainder of his troops, helping those who were too injured to keep up with the rest. Before he could disappeared deeper into the mountain, Dani called for him,

“Commander!” she called before he retreated with the remaining soldiers, “Thank you-- for saving me! I guess I should add you to the list of ‘People I Owe My Life to’.”

At her words, his eyes became brighter, and the tiredness in them was alleviated for a moment. Once again he nodded, and continued to make his way after the remaining men and women. She watched him leave, remembering his words. He and others are putting their hope on her to close the Breach. And she hoped that their won't be in vain.

A hand placed itself on Dani’s shoulder, ripping her gaze away from those who lie on the ground, she turned and saw that the hand was Solas’.

“The Rift is sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at that,” his words were a praise, but she could also see that they were a change in subject. And for that she was grateful.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric continued as he looked at the sky warily.

At his words, Dani looked to the sky like she had so many times that day already.

“I hope so too Varric. I hope so too.”

"The path ahead is clear of demons from what I can see," said Solas

"Then let us hurry, and hope it remains that way," Cassandra insisted. 


End file.
